Una boda y otra en camino
by vesita
Summary: Jackie lleva a Owen a la boda de Bridget y Nick. Owen - Jackie


Respiró hondo y se subió delante del micrófono, llevaba una copa de champán en la mano, enseguida captó la atención de todos los presentes en la sala.

- No se si vosotros, pero, yo tengo una sensación rara… no sé algo así como un deja vu…- rió un instante – ah claro… es que esto lo hemos vivido ya… dos veces – miró a Nick y a Bridget y dejó de sonreír – más os vale que sea la última que ya no sé que regalaros - puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a iluminar la sala con sus sonrisa…

- Te dije que debimos poner en las invitaciones _'__nada__de__regalos,__por__favor__'_ – Bridget miró a Nick

- No lo digas tan alto – dijo casi entre susurros aunque todos los oyeron – que son capaces de llevarse los regalos, y nos han regalado un plasma nuevo.

- Dejaros de susurros... – les regaño Jackie – Me había preparado un discurso parecido al de Brooke – enseñó el folio y al instante lo guardo – pero creo que no lo necesito, ya he hecho esto en dos anteriores bodas y creo que he cogido mucha práctica, dicen que no se comprende la verdadera felicidad hasta que no se haya encontrado el verdadero amor, vosotros lo habéis encontrado también dicen que no se comprenderá lo que es el dolor hasta que no se haya perdido, vosotros también lo perdisteis pero gracias a Dios habéis encontrado la manera de volver a encontraros a pesar de todos los obstáculos que os hayáis encontrado en el camino. Sólo espero que esta vez sea para siempre porque… - respiró hondo se estaba emocionando - estáis hechos uno para el otro. Nicki hace ocho años antes de pisar la iglesia me dijiste que el momento en el que la viste, ya más que crecidita – concretó – sentiste como el mundo temblaba a tu alrededor y supiste que era _ella._ Más tarde ella me confesó que eres lo que siempre había buscado y que eres el único que la hace reír cuando lo que quiere es llorar. A largo de estos años lo he comprobado… Sois dos piezas que cuando os juntáis encajáis a la perfección. Da igual lo que venga seréis capaces de enfrentaros a la oscuridad y encontraros en ella – les miró a los ojos y les sonrió, todos aplaudieron – ah por cierto…- interrumpió, sacó el anillo familiar de su dedo y se lo lanzó a Bridget – cielo te lo doy directamente a ti, y espero que no vuelvas a devolvérmelo – rió – Ala ya podéis volver a aplaudir.

_[***]_

_- Venga todas poneros voy a tirar el ramo – anunció Bridget _

- ¿No quieres ir? – Owen besó el hombro de Jackie

- No – se rió – prefiero quedarme contigo – le guiñó un ojo

_- Preparaos, allá voy – volvió anunciar, se colocó en su sitio y tiró el ramo, tenía una curiosidad tremenda a ver en qué manos iría a parar. _

No supo de donde vino pero el ramo aterrizó directamente a sus manos, aquello no era real no sabia que hacer aparte de reírse.

[***]

- No puedo creer que se lo hayas tirado a mi madre – Nick estaba alucinando

- No se lo he tirado a Jackie a propósito – le dijo Bridget divertidísima – ha sido una casualidad.

- Una casualidad que ese…ese…ese…- su voz estaba temblando – va a aprovechar para engatusar a mi madre…y con lo salida que está últimamente seguro que se dejará.

- Nick, acéptalo… - se lo pidió por favor – ella está enamorada de él y creo que Owen también la quiere.

- Y mucho - Owen interrumpió la conversación privada de los recién casados.

- A ti nadie te ha dado velas en este entierro… - dijo Nick cabreado

- Nicki por favor es nuestra boda…no quiero que os peleéis aquí – Bridget no quería recordar su tercera boda con el hombre de su vida de esa manera.

- Está bien… hablemos - dijo Nick - ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero?

- Nick – dijo Bridget indignada, conocía a Owen

- Amo a Jackie y ella me ama a mi…

- Yo es que le mato…- si no fuese por Bridget seguramente se habrían liado a golpes.

- Nick – Jackie llegó en ese momento – Es que no podéis mantener la paz aunque fuese solo por un día… - miró a Owen – quería a ese hombre pero algunas veces era el que metía cizaña.

- Ha empezado él – se justificó su hijo

- Me da lo mismo…chicos dejarnos solos – les pidió Jackie

- Vamos a tomar algo – dijo Bridget a Owen

_[***]_

- No quiero que te haga daño – la abrazó con fuerza… - no quiero verte destrozada como te vi cuando estuviste con el innombrable**[1]**. No quiero volver a reconstruir los pedazos en los que te quedaste cuando te diste cuenta de que todo era mentira.

- Owen no es Deacon… te lo prometo Nick, no me estoy equivocando, Owen me ama, y me lo demuestra en cada momento del día.

- Mamá una relación no es sólo sexo – Dios que raro era hablar con su madre de eso…

- Cariño ya sé que no es sólo sexo, lo que hay entre Owen y yo no es solo sexo, es mucho más, le amo como no he amado a nadie en mi vida.

- No quiero que sufras

- Le tienes que dar una oportunidad, no te decepcionará

_[***]_

- Bueno por lo visto el amor está en el aire – anunció Rick alzando su copa para decir un par de palabras con Steffy a su lado – Bueno la primera vez que hice esto tenía unos 20 años y no sabía nada de la vida.

_- No es que ahora sepas mucho – intervino Stephanie desde una de las mesas _

- Bueno después de esta oportuna intervención iba diciendo, he crecido viendo el amor que Nick y Bridget se tienen, la manera que tiene él de mirarla es especial y cada vez que la veo a ella a su lado veo como su mirada se enciende y sus ganas de vivir aumentan. Hermanita creo que estáis hecho uno para el otro y me da a mi que esta boda desatará un par de bodas más… - miró a Steffy – nosotros iremos poco a poco pero viendo el pedrusco que lleva Jackie en la mano no se qué decir… vamos guarda ese diamante que nos está dejando ciego… - dijo Rick bromeando – Por Bridget y Nick, que su amor nunca se apague, como el brillo de su

[1] **El****innombrable**: Deacon


End file.
